


Civil Disobedience

by crazyaboutto



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, Dominant Elsa, Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Modern AU, Office AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Hans, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyaboutto/pseuds/crazyaboutto
Summary: Elsa has a weekend off and Hans is there to entertain.Smut for Helsathots
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Civil Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my beloved ex-wife for betaing this work.  
> Join Helsa Server for more thottiness and sfw content :)

It all started when Hans walked into the jacuzzi without his shorts. Elsa was relaxing in the jacuzzi, head resting on the side, eyes closed and humming her song, Let It Go. She took a peek when she heard water splashing and saw Hans fully naked as the day he was born. She was used to seeing him naked but she didn’t expect him to join her without wearing anything. “We are not going to have sex in the jacuzzi, Hans.” Elsa said before going back to her original position.

“Don’t be ridiculous Elsa, I wouldn’t even offer it since it’s no good for you.” Hans said as he took a seat in front of Elsa. “You weren’t uncomfortable with my nude self last night.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. Now be quiet, I only have the weekend off. I need to relax.” Elsa just wanted chill and get energized for the next week.

“Of course, as you say Ms. Agnarrsdottir.” A smirk found its way to Hans’ face when he heard Elsa chuckle. 

Elsa hadn’t even known herself to have master-servant kink until Hans said her name the way he did during office hours in the middle of their intimate time. She couldn’t help herself when her heart skipped a beat when she heard him. It was an instinctive decision to command him to call Ms. Agnarrsdottir more. It wasn’t as if she was the only one enjoying it as she saw Hans getting excited about being in the servant’s place or in this case, the employee’s place.

Elsa shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, enjoying the bubbles of the jacuzzi. She might have fallen asleep if it weren’t for Hans’ foot going up and down on her calf. She didn’t say anything to see how far he would go. He must have taken as initiative as he moved on to stroking her inner thighs; a sensation that made her tickle and felt aflame. He didn’t waste much time, switching seats to get closer to Elsa as she straightened her posture. He started to nibble her earlobe as his hands found their way to her breasts. “Shall we move on to the bed or shall I just leave?”

* * *

Their way to the bedroom was fast, only stealing a couple of kisses on the way.

“So you interrupted my relaxing time? You shall be punished.” Elsa pushed Hans to the bed as she climbed on top of him. “Don’t cum until I tell you so.”

Elsa started to stroke Hans’ dick slowly, changing the pace according to his expressions. “If you go on, I won’t be able to hold myself, Elsa.”

“Elsa?” Elsa gave a little squeeze, making Hans flinch momentarily. “It is Ms. Agnarrsdottir to you or better yet Ms. Elsa. Understand?” When Hans didn’t reply, she repeated her action.

“Understood, Ms. Elsa.” Hans managed to let out.

“If you hold on just a bit more, I might forgive you for your insolence.” Elsa continued stroking his dick until the moment she thought he couldn’t handle it anymore. “Good job, Hans.” She took off her bikini’s top. “Now it is your turn to please your boss.” She laid next to him, opening her legs wide for him to take off her bikini bottom.

Hans was more than pleased to serve his boss. He got in between her legs, leaning towards her crotch and taking her bikini bottom between his teeth, dragging it down her legs. He threw the piece behind his back before admiring the view. “Ms. Elsa, you are magnificent as always.” 

Hans leaned on her chest, pressing kisses on her neckline. Then he moved on to her breasts; he took one of her nipples with his mouth, his tongue circling around the areola, sucking her nipple while he massaged her other breast. Elsa was biting her lips to not let out a sound so that she wouldn’t make Hans think what he did was enough. He took a break from working on her nipple to glance at her. Elsa lifted her eyebrow as if saying ‘is this the best you can do?’, which encouraged Hans to continue. He took her other nipple in his mouth, repeating what he had done to the other one. 

A soft moan left Elsa’s lips as she arched her back. She left Hans smirking on her chest, expecting some comeback from him but heard nothing. Instead, he stopped working on her chest and trailed kisses from her breasts to her naval region, down to her cunt. He withdrew his head for a moment and stroked her slit with his finger, waking up all the nerves down there. Seeing her reaction, Hans didn’t waste any more time and he brought his face back to her cunt. His tongue prodded her entrance as his fingers played with her clitoris. His sideburns were tickling her inner thighs as his sharp nose was pressing against the perfect spot. She could feel his tongue moving in a circular motion, going in and out. 

Her toes curled, her stomach tightened as she felt her first orgasm of the day wash over her. She held onto Hans’ hair as she cummed. Elsa was panting, trying to catch her breath when Hans finally moved away from her cunt. She had to admit, he earned his right to release too.

“Ms. Elsa, I feel as if I didn’t make it up to you. Shall I proceed with the next step?” Hans feigned innocence as he asked; as innocent as one could in a situation like this.

“What do you have in mind, Hans?” Elsa inquired.

Hans smirked as his hand moved towards her naval region. He inserted one finger first, moving in and out. Then added a second finger, scissoring her while his thumb massaged her clit again, making her curl her toes once more. Elsa felt her insides tighten once again before her second orgasm took over her, letting out a loud moan. She felt disappointed when he removed his fingers from her. Nevertheless, he served her well today.

“You did well.” Elsa got on her knees on the bed. “Lay down,  it's the servant’s turn to have fun . Wear your condom first.”

“I already had fun serving you Ms. Elsa.” Hans obliged her command, taking out a condom from the nightstand, wearing it as he awaited Elsa’s further commands. 

Elsa didn’t say anything as she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Looking deep into his eyes, she said, “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”


End file.
